


draconic aura

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adoption, Child Adoption, Fell Dragon - Freeform, Grima adopts children, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: Robin / Grima is an Askr after he's destroyed the world . Some dragons approach him .





	draconic aura

I am the wings of despair .  
I am the breath of ruin.  
I am the Fell Dragon , Grima .

That’s what he told himself , every morning and every night . He wouldn’t sleep , though – so you could hardly call it a sleeping schedule that made him repeat the words to himself over and again . But that’s when all the others – or at least , the vast majority – woke up and went to sleep , respectively . Being around so many people brought back memories – Donnel , and Cherche, and Nowi , and Chrom – sweet Chrom, poor Chrom , beloved Chrom – so young and naïve , yet wonderful in his own , innocent way .  
Of course , Robin was long gone – only his body remained , his conscience in shambles .  
Even so , he’d sit by himself sometimes , thinking back on those memories . He never cried , though – even if he’d brought the end upon those he’d loved the most . Only humans cried when they were sad .  
Chrom was the only one who could , even barely , spike feelings in his heart again – but only momentarily .  
Or that’s what he thought . Because children had started to keep him company on those dark , sleepless nights . Before them , he’d be alone for the whole world to laugh at . He’d stay , hours on hours , listening to the steady breaths of the sleepers around him , only the dim light of the torches keeping reality from falling apart . When those went out , he felt as if he were back in Ylisse , dozing away in his sempiternal slumber .  
“ Papa ! D’you wanna play ? “ A little child had asked him , one day . It wasn’t his child , though . When Morgan had seen him , she and her sister had broken into fearful tears . They never once spoke to him .  
Grima hadn’t even spoken to her . What job had he , the Fell Dragon , with a child ?  
She’d placed a flower in his hand .  
“ Uncle Laslow said you could have it!” She grinned , her sharp teeth forming a goofy smile .  
“ Thank you . “ He had muttered under his breath . The heart long ago dead in his ribcage beated twice , then paused . The child sat next to him and fell asleep . He kept glancing at the flower in his hand . It had wilted away the moment it touched his skin . ‘Papa’. It had been so long since anyone had called him that .  
The next week , the child Eldigan had introduced him to as ‘Fae’ came to sleep by his side again , bringing a friend with her .  
“ I have awful nightmares !” She explained , her accent bizarre . “ Can I sleep next to you?”  
How dare they ? He , the breath of ruin , the wings of despair , the Fell Dragon , Grima , being treated as some sort of… babysitter ? Just who did they think he was ?  
“ Yes.” He growled , pulling the small girl close to his person to warm her up .  
The cuddle club became a regular thing . The two small dragons would rest by his side and sleep the night away . They slowly grew in number – three more children , Nowi ,Myrrh and Kana , joined the two initial members of the party .  
Just what was he doing ? Why was he letting those children in , just like that ?  
And why was his heart beating in his chest again ?  
The flowers the tiny hands placed in his weren’t wilting away anymore . 

“ Robin , it’s wonderful !” Chrom had laughed , placing the lilly in a flower pot . “ It’s a shame , it might wilt… but I promise to take care of it for as long as possible . Yes , Thunderbolt ? “ Robin had helplessly nodded , his heart filled with warm and young love . 

He cared for them . He wasn’t supposed to .  
He was the wings of despair .  
The breath of ruin .  
The Fell Dragon , Grima .  
And he did care . The dragons that were timelines younger than him were like children to him . They were one of his kind , scaled and sharp-toothed and bestowed with wings . Why did he care ? Why did he want to protect them ? The absolute devotion to Chrom was Robin’s – but the affection towards the children was Grima’s . He was ridden with guilt . He had gone soft .  
But he didn’t matter . He was older than time itself . It wasn’t long before his life-force would fade away.  
The children were the ones who mattered . As a dragon , he had to watch over his kind . And so he did . He played with them , and protected them , and sang them to sleep , and hugged them , and kissed them .  
Every day , he’d kiss their chubby cheeks good morning .  
Every night , he’d kiss their foreheads good night .  
I am the wings of despair .  
I am the breath of ruin.  
I am the Fell Dragon , Grima .  
I am their protector . Now , and forever.


End file.
